User talk:Crystal lucario
Old Stuff Yes. I know 99% of the messages will be yelling at me! Shut up about it. >.< Rabbaflabbing kids and their rabbaflabbin rap music :Indeed, many flab. ::I thought it would be much flab...?-- ::: = Purposeful grammatical incorrectness. :::: = Me thinking it was actually correct = Me failing at grammer.-- :::::me iz gud rly gramer ie iz ie iz gud ut sppln ulzo. i''' ~kristl lcrio~ '''alzo i yez mesag. Leik me saiz, we es ut of jobski. :I got my own wiki: :D nitrome.wikia.com I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Dear Crystal Lucario, I kinda miss you. If you approve this message I will have an online club, and you're invited for a club meaning. Retrieved from "http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Crystal_lucario/Archive01" :Sure I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Club pikmin 3 Attention all members, this artical allows us to make the best pikmin 3 ideas. I have the frilled bolborb, so you don't have to use that. I'm Brittonbubbu (a.k.a Shadowy Pikdude) :Before Crystal sees this and starts foaming at the mouth, Britton, in the future could you please try not to leave messages on people's talk pages with the intent of provoking them? Thanks. ::Speculation... *Wince* and wait Britton = Shadowy Pikdude? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Pikmin 1.5, huh? Well, the original Gamecube title was awesome. Problem is you throw Pikmin way to slow in it. Maybe it's faster with the wiimote? I won't know because I don't plan on getting it. I'll get Pikmin 2.5 instead, just to test out the control for 3, assuming it's on Wii. Pikmin 3 will probably be a bigger, better Pikmin 2 and that's fine with me. Portal-Kombat :I already have #2 so Ima buying #1.5 I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I don't get it.. is it Louie's Grandmother, or Louie's Aunt? Portal-Kombat :Grandma sends mail aunt is mentioned... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::I forget, why are we so sure it's his grandmother? I don't think it says. :::Something to do with his Grandma's letter saying he loved bugs and some info of his grandma teaching him to cook bugs? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Take a look at my User Page! It has a huge fake pikmin 3 walkthrough, with treasures and enemies. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 21:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Augggggghh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Head slamming on keybord --> m ,njn bhjmjumnj m, nm ,nuuik/';> jm :>.< '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. What? Is is too big? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 22:08, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :HATE...SPECULATION... *Grabs bloody knife* '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. You remind me alot of Evillouie13, except funnier and weirder. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 22:13, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... interesting... who? '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. EvilLouie13. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 22:16, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Aha, him, yesh... mmm... carrots... '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. It appears he is ressisting the urge to make a fake Pikmin 3 Walkthrough as well. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 22:20, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Why did you advertise it ''here anyway? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I only read the first post, the posted myself. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 22:23, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Read post 2 & 3 '''I'm' ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Oh... *Begins slowly backing away * [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 22:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm off to breed Pikmin. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 22:32, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :YEH YOU RUN AWAY! I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Wait, some dude did a Pikmin 3 theory page? Sounds fun! :::*Eyes bleed* I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. come to my talk. enough said _,-~~--.__ ,-* ^^^~~-._ ,^ _,--~*^^ __.,-^ __,-~^ _,.-^ / / / ,/ __ / , ,^ ,^ ^-..-~^ ,/ /| ,^ @ ,' ,^.' ,^/| / | ,^ 7 / / | / ,^ ,-^ / / | / ,^ ^~--~^ ,^ / 7 | / ,^ / / | / \ / _ / / | ( , \-. _ | ( `--^ | _,-. \ _/|/| _\ `.--^_ \ | | |-^ \ | ,^0 ' || ^-.,-^ ^. /-^~--. | \ _ \ /._ _/|`\ / ,-^~~,^ ,-^ / , __.._ \,--/ ^.|`.| |\ | ^,^ ,^ / / _,^ .-/ \ ,^ / ^. >|-.| `' / / / /`-<^ ,^ ,^ \ / | \ | ' ,^' ' ,^ ^. _,^ / \ | | \' ,^ . | __ ____ |,-^ / \ \ | ,^ ^. | / ____`. _\/ ,^ \ \ \ _. | ^'-.\7 '/ ' / \_.-^'. \_,-^ `-' _ _/ / / / \ 7^~----~^ / ,^ / / `. ,^ __ / ,^ / _/ ^-._ _,^ / ^~--._,^ /-/7 ,^ < 7 )__ / ,^ ,^ ,-' \ ^'~-._ / ,^ _\ ,` ^-._ | ,^ / ,^ ^. _,' / / / `. _,^ ,^ / / \/ / | | / `-. ( | /\ | | |~. `-_---~` `.\_ `- / | /\ |. |`._~-._ ^. ^^|/ | /| / /\ | `' ^-\ ^~-._ ^. | /V| / ' \| ^^' | / \ / ' |/ \ / ' V my sign on bulbapedia --Snagret Piki ROCKS 23:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Why? And uh... cool... oh yes and I fixed it a little... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. Edit Undone Why did you undo my edit to Pikmar? You corrected that instead of undoing it. Unless there was another reason which you didn't mention in the edit summary. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:56, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :Ummm.... well... I just.... it just... didn't seem like it fit... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::That is a better edit summary. ALWAYS USE A GOOD EDIT SUMMARY. ALWAYS. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Oh great now I'm getting yelled at MOAR... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::Nope, just showing empha'sis'. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:40, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I know what I am doing and I don't do things without a reason... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::Yes, but others need to know your reasons too; you need to communicate, otherwise people can't tell why you're doing what you're doing. ::::::Ok I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. TEST! Siggy test I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :Phail, it keeps adding SUBST:: to my sig! Why won't the thing work... >.< I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Trying to use as your Nickname so you can sign with that? Yeah, it automatically substitutes it for some reason. What I do is I have a second sig page, User:Jimbo Jambo/sig2, which I use as my nickname, and all it contains is ; that way, when is substituted, all that appears is . :::Thank you... Secret Identity :/ It's me Brittonbubba. I was Shadowy Pikdude. I ran away from Pikipedia then. I was a minor user also. Now I'm a major user. User: Brittonbubba :...Hi... YOU WHA....!!?? YOU'RE A BOY!!??? also are you american or not?...